My Feli
by GiveRussiaSomeLove
Summary: Rated M For smut and Romanos dirty language. Romano and Feliciano encounter a strange spirit and will it bring them closer together? /chloe.anderson.75033 this person helped me make this. Check her out! R
1. That thing?

Feliciano was runnng, running away. He cried trying to look for Lovino. "Lovino!,'' He panted while running around desperately looking for his Italian brother, ''LOVINO!"

Romano ran to Feli, ''Don't call me that Feli! Lets just get the hell out of here bastard!" He grabbed Feliciano's hand while running away from their old home. The two brothers just recently found out it was haunted with a Russian WW2 spirit, Romano wasn't living there with a Vodka bastard in his home, even if it was a spirit he still wanted out.

Romano kept running, dragging his brother behind him. He ran into the forest behind his old home and stopped at the edge of the forest to catch his breath.

"Lovino, I-I think we can stop now" Feli said while panting.

"I said don't call me that! and we are going to stay here for a few minutes. We need to catch our breath." Romano said. They stayed there for a few minutes, catching their breath. Romano had gotten frightened every night. He didn't believe in ghosts till he saw the Russian bastard. He nearly fell down the stairs trying to get out of the house.

Feliciano whined, ''Please, Lovi. We need to rest!" He kept whining and going on and on about it. "Feliciano I told you NOT to call me that!'' The younger brother sighed and pinched the bridge of his own nose. ''Fine Feli ,alright alright! We'll rest here damnit.'' Feliciano hugged Romano happily, ''Grazie Romano!" Romano sighed and unhooked his brother off of him, ''No hugs bastard!"

Romano laid his jacket down and lied on it. He looked at his brother and sighed. 'He is such an unfit bastard' he thought. 'if we don't keep moving, that.. that /thing/ will find us.' "Romano?"  
"What Feli?"  
"I'm sorry I made you stop... I don't see what the problem is though... that is our home"  
"It /was/ our home. Till that drunken bastard took over."  
Feli sighed. He loved that place. He grew up there. He didn't want to leave it because of a stupid spirit

Feliciano smiled a little and said, ''Ve~" as usual before laying next to his brother on his own jacket. He knew his brother was worried...Maybe he could help him take his mind off of it later. The older brother blushed at the thought. Roma

no noticed and scowled. ''What are you blushing about ,you imbecile?!" Feliciano jumped and looked at his brother, ''Ah nothing Lovi just thought about Ludwig.'' Romano scowled, ''Whatever bastard..'' He rolled over and frowned, he wanted Feli to himself, that potato bastard would /not/ take his Feli from him.

Feli sighed quietly. He was worried what Romano thought about him now. But he decided not to pry. He turned his back to Romano and slowly fell asleep. The next morning he woke up to find that Romano wasn't there.  
"Romano?" Feliciano said quietly. He became more worried. "Romano!" He yelled. Still no response. He hurriedly got up and grabbed his jacket. He looked into the forest before shaking his head and going in. He had always hated the forest ever since what happened to him as a child. When he was little he explored into this forest. When he got deep enough into it, he saw this horrible beast. It had teeth covered in blood, a dead, mutilated animal in its hand and huge green eyes. He hadn't gone into the forest since.


	2. Please

Romano had ran to that potatoe bastards home in the middle of the night ,unable to sleep, and tried to beat him up but he ended up getting lost in the woods trying to go back to Feli. ''Well this is just great!" He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose again. ''And I left Feliciano /alone/! He hates the woods damnit!" The ITalian slouched a little. ''I'm not a very good brother..''

"ROMANOO!" Feliciano had been screaming for what seemed like hours with tears running down his cheeks. He was turning around at every noise he heard and was so scared. He was shaking but kept looking for his brother. "BROTHER!... please.. please be safe" He said the last part softly. He fell to the ground in a crumpled mess. He stayed like that for a long time, sobbing.

Romano heard his brother and ran towards him, ''Feli!" When he found his brother he broke his composure and hugged him. Feli looked at his brother safe and sound,he gasped and hugged back. ''Lovi I was soo scared! Don't do it again!" Romano simply nodded and held his brother. ''Come on, I'll carry you and we can go to Toni's home to stay until we find another place.'' Feli nodded and held on to his older brother as they went to spains.

Feli held on tightly to his brother. He wiped away his tears and just let his brother carry him, happy the beast hadn't gotten to him. Romano hurriedly got out of the forest and walked towards Spain's home. He set his brother on his feet when he reached Toni's home. He knocked on the door and waited for the door to open.

"Oh hey Romano! How have you been?" the Spanish man asked.

"We need to stay here Toni. We have a problem at our house." The Italian gestured to his brother.

The Spaniard nodded and moved to let the brothers inside. Romano mumbled a quiet, ''Grazie'' and Feli hugged spain and said ,''Grazie~!" over and over again. The Spaniard smiled and laughed a little before talking. ''So what is the problem at your house exactly?"

Romano looked at Feli with worry. He looked at the Spaniard and frowned. "I know this sounds crazy but... it.. it is haunted by a russian soldier." Toni looked at him with disbelief but still listened anyway.

"And the forest behind the house has a beast in it!" Feliciano piped in. Everyone looked at him. He had forgotten he didn't tell anyone about his experience with the thing. He explained to everyone about that day. "so.. that's why you wouldn't go hunting with me.." Romano said. "y-yes.." Feliciano said. Toni looked very surprised at the both of them. "Well you can stay here as long as you need to boys." He smiled.

Feli hugged Spain and said his thank you over and over once again. The Spaniard nodded and rubbed his back. Romano dropped his composure and hugged him as well. Toni looked suprised at this but didn't say a word about it. He'd help them when they needed it.


	3. Ch 3

Toni had set up his guest bedroom for the boys. "Do you two need a split bed?" The two looked at each other and shook their heads. "We will be fine." Feliciano said with a smile. Toni walked out of the room to get some blankets for them. "Feli, why didn't you ever tell me about the beast? that is a heavy thing to keep all to yourself."

"I don't know Romano... I just.. didn't want to worry you."

"Is there anything else you are keeping from me?"

The boy shook his head

The younger of the two Italian brothers waited til Spain and Romano were asleep. He slipped ontop of his brother and stripped him of his clothes as he did himself. The younger Italian seemed a coward but he couldn't resist pleasing his older brother. He just hoped his tomato-loving brother didn't awaken before he could start.

The room was dark and small. All it had was a queen size bed, a small closet, and a small desk with a lamp. The shutters were closed so no light could get in. Once he was done stripping both himself and his brother of clothing he softly kissed his brothers lips. His brothers eyes fluttered open and widened with surprise.

The pasta-loving brother's eyes widened as well. He broke the kiss and blushed. ''I hoped you would stay aslee..'' His words were muffled by another kiss, this time from his older brother. Lovino flipped them to where he was ontop and kept kissing his brother passionately.

The brothers kept kissing each other with much passion. The heat started rising. The older brother rubbed up and down the sides of the younger one. And Feli wrapped his arms around his brothers neck, trying to pull him in closer.

Lovino did as requested and got closer. He broke the kiss for air and licked his younger brothers curl ,resulting in a moan. Feli rubbed Romano's curl and the older brother moaned and blushed at the contact. They both smirked at eatchother before Lovino searched for Toni's tomato flavored lube in the drawer. He kept this in every room and Lovino knew from finding them on accident.

He found the lube in the second drawer on the desk and went back over to his brother. Feli lied down on his stomach and rested his head on the pillow. He felt his brother massaging his butt cheeks and moaned. He felt Romano enter him and gasped. He felt him go deeper and then pull out, repeating this process over and over. Feli moaned softly. Romano started rubbing Feli's curl, listening to him moan. The big brother kept going, feeling the bed shake while continuing.

Romano /loved/ the sound of his younger brothers moans. He shivered a little at the pleasure and got harder and faster on his little brother. The younger brother moaned louder and louder,holding onto the bed sheets and the pillow as the bed shook from what they were doing.

The older brother moaned and pulled out. He lied down next to his brother and kissed him, jacking off till he came. The little brother kissed him wildly. He applied some lube himself and rolled his brother over. Romano followed his little brothers movements, rolling onto his back. His little brother entered and he moaned loudly, feeling his brother rubbing his curl.

Feli smiled and went at a fast pace on his older brother. The older of the two moaned loudly and held the bed sheets in his hands, which were balled up in fists. After a bit Feliciano came inside his brother and moaned loudly at the feeling. Romano moaned as well and panted.

The younger one lied down next to his brother, both of them panting loudly. They looked at each other and smiled, holding each other close. Feli kissed his brother and whispered "I love you Romano." His brother smiled and whispered back "I love you too Feli" They kissed each other softly and fell asleep, still in each others arms.


	4. Again?

When Romano woke up there was that damn Russian ghost. He screamed, ''CHIGIII!" very loudly. Feli woke up and saw as well, screaming louder than his older brother.

They both sat there screaming. Toni came in with a huff. But by time he got in there, the spirit was one. "What! what! what!"

"The.. the... the.." was all Feli could say

"The spirit followed us here!" Romano yelled

Toni looked at them with wide eyes. "I'm sorry guys... but I can't have that sort of thing here... I... I need you guys to leave" Toni said with sad eyes but a stern voice.

Italy started crying and Romano held him. They were both naked but to Toni it looked like they just had on boxers like usual. Toni frowned but kept his word. ''I'm sorry you two. Try and find a priest in your church. That might help..'' Before Feli could speak he felt like he was getting strangled and made choaking sounds as he tried to breathe.

Romano looked at Toni with sad eyes. When he felt Feli struggling he looked at him with wide eyes. "Feli?" then he could tell what was happening "FELI! FELI! BREATHE FELI!" He pushed his chest to make him breath. Feli let out a huge breath and coughed. He started to cry. Toni was kneeling by the bed and was stunned. "I am gonna go in my room. Get dressed and I'll drive you to a priest." They got dressed in a hurry.

Feli held onto Romano and he ,inturn, held his little brother. ''We'll fix this Feli I promise.'' He sighed and though, ''Stupid fucking ghost harming /my/ Feliciano!' Both boys waited for Toni.

Toni walked into the room with blue jeans, a white shirt and a jacket. "You boys ready?" They both looked at him and nodded. They all walked out to Toni's red Chevy and got in. Both of the boys sat in the back while Toni drove.

Feli cried before they got there, his face was being scratched. Romano gasped and tired to help his younger sibling. Toni had to keep his eyes on the road.


	5. Help?

Romano hid his little brothers face into his chest, trying to help stop the scratching. He could feel his brothers warm blood on his shirt. His eyes started to tear up. Toni stopped in front of the church. It looked brand new because the church had been maintained. It had multi colored stain glass windows with a huge cross on the very tip of the roof. The walls were a starch white and the roof was a bright red. The doors were taller then all three of the boys combined. The boys walked into the church. The priest was at the front of the church. As soon as they walked in the priest looked at them and grimaced, as if he already knew what was happening.

Feli kept getting covered in scratches. Some where deep others were not. The Priest helped them both at the same time. First he had to know what was going on. He looked at the elder brother of the two Italians. ''So what seems to be the problem going on?"

Romano looked at his little brother. "It all started at our home. A Russian soldier's spirit was haunting it. And we thought if we left, we could get away from it. Our friend let us stay the night at his house and said we could stay as long as we needed. But then when we woke up it was standing in front of us. Since he didn't want that happening at his house, he asked us to leave. When we were getting ready, my poor brother started getting attacked.. which brought us here." The more he told the priest the crazier it sounded to him.

The priest nodded. ''Well we'll have to cleanse you and your home.'' The younger brother shook. Romano sighed. ''Can we not go back to the house? My little brother would get so scared.'' He held his pasta loving brother close and the Priest nodded. ''You can stay in the safety of the church.''

They both nodded int agreement. They felt safer in the church. Feli liked the colorful windows and the lighting. But they both knew the church would not appreciate their intimate relationship and decided that they would just sleep next to each other. Romano worried about his brothers wounds as he tended to them. They seemed to get deeper and deeper the lower down they went on his back.

Feli whined ever so often about how it hurt if Roma touched a bad scar a little too hard. Romano kissed his brothers back as a apology each time he made the younger adult whine.

The younger one didn't mind after his brother kissed his back. In fact, He would sometimes whine when nothing was wrong just for a kiss. He smiled to himself each time. After his brother was done helping him, the younger one hugged him and smiled. "Thank you brother!" He exclaimed. "Oh it was nothing." He smiled

Romano held his brother and sang to him softly before the preist came back. The two Italian brothers looked at him. The priest smiled and said, ''Now It is your turn. The house is protected.'' The boys nodded and braced themselves for what was coming.

The priest led them to a room. It had a chair in the corner and one in the center of the room. The walls were a dark shade of red. There was a small desk in the corner. The priest dragged the other chair next to the one in the center. He gestured for them to sit. And so they did. They looked at each other with the same thing in mind. 'What is he going to do to us?' But they didn't do anything. They just sat there.

The priest got Holy Water and a big red colored Bible. He began saying things from the bible and putting Holy water in specific places on and around the two. Feli was the first to scream of another scratch mark on his face showed up. It showed the spirit was /not/ happy.

Romano looked at his brother and cried out as a long, deep scratch went down his spine. He arched his back in pain. The priest kept saying stuff but kept saying it louder and louder, throwing more holy water on the boys. They both looked at each other in pain. They grabbed each other by the hand and looked up, hoping this all would end.

After a pain-full ten minutes they both stopped screaming and the priest smiled. ''You are now protected. You can live in peace, that spirit will not harm you anymore.'' The boys nodded and smiled warmly at eatchother. "Grazie!" That was all the boys could say.


	6. Oh no

They both walked over to the priest and shook his hand. Then they both got in Toni's car and drove off to their home. Feli felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. But his brother did not. He felt as if it had doubled. The scratch burned even more now that the priest had finished. But he felt as though he could not tell his brother. He didn't want him to feel bad for him or worry.

Feli curled up in his older brothers arms once they were home. Romano smiled the best he could and held him. ''Feel better my Feli?" The pasta lover nodded. ''Ve~! Alot better Romano!"

He smiled but his heart ached. He didn't know what was going to happen to him now that he was the spirits new target. He shook a little. "Brother what is wrong?" The pasta loving brother asked. "Nothing. it is just chilly" He smiled weakly. "Then lets get to bed!" They both slept in the same room. They were in the tomato- loving brothers room. It was a dark red color with a desk in the corner. It was covered with papers. There was a tall bookshelf stuffed with books. And the bed that took up almost the whole room. The room was small even without the bed. There was no closet though.


End file.
